wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hakai
HAKAI IS BASED OFF OF BEERUS. HAKAI IS DESTROY IN JAPANESE, WHICH IS ONE OF THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION'S MOVES. HAKAI "BEFORE ANY CREATION..MUST COME DESTRUCTION!" INFORMATION INVENTORY Hakai DESCRIPTION Hakai is a dark purple hybrid with yellow sclera and red eyes, he's extremely slender, he has unusaully large ears and a tall figure. He has a long tail aswell. Despite being extremely slender, he's muscular aswell. He wears a gold earring, a golden necklace and four armbands on all of his legs. His teeth are unusaully jagged for a hybrid's, he has a full on IceWing body with curving horns on the top of his head, he has the average crown of spikes on his head and to the tip of his tail. His membrane is a pure black with purple spots in it. PERSONALITY words STATISTICS Physical ''' HUNTING| 3/10 FIGHTING| 7/10 CLIMBING| 3/10 SWIMMING| 5/10 AGILITY| 6/10 BALANCE| 7/10 STEALTH| 5/10 '''Mental INTELLIGENCE| 8/10 BRAVERY| 5/10 LEADERSHIP| 3/10 STUPIDITY| 3/10 FEELING CONTROL| 5/10 ALACRITY| 3/10 HERB KNOWLEGDE| 1/10 MATURITY| 9/10 BACKSTORY CHILDHOOD I was sitting alone, playing with the toys that my parents had made me. My sister didn't bother to look after him, she was busy doing aomething else. I continued to play before my mom bursted through the door, blood staining her skin and her clothes. Her eyes wide with horror and pain, a large wound was on her side and throat. It was gushing madly. Lucida's attention snapped to her and her eyes widened. "Lucien. Don't look." She stood up and ran towards my mother, walking her to her room. A blood trail was left behind. I whimpered. I was left alone. I followed the trail before peeking into the room, watching my sister and mother before my dad kicked the door down. He was dragging a horn and he ran to her, pushing me out of the way and uttering a word. ADOLOSCENCE ADULTHOOD RELATIONSHIPS Name/Relation/Status/Trust Rate/Thoughts Family ???/Mother/Deceased/100%/"Mom why?! Why did you have to try and fight them?! You failed..you left me with dad and Lucida..why..why did you..you left me alone..why.." He looks down, tears in his eyes. ???/Father/Unknown; Presumed dead/34%/"What in the actual HELL is wrong with you?! You abused me, you damn rat! You would always think I'd trust you! No! I hope you die a horrible death." He looks at his father and sticks his tongue at him, a glare in his eyes. Lucida/Sister/Unknown; Presumed Dead/56%/"I guess I COULD trust you..but you never liked me..always paid attention to your surroundings. I guess I'll never see you again." He starts to walk away. Others Princess Alpine/Master/Alive/99%/"You feed me..so you're good. But you always keep me in a cage. I'm not a bird, I need to be set free. Exploring, claiming our territory. You don't understand me though. And I don't understand you either, all I hear is grunts and roaring from you- ACK. THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE-" He tugs at his collar. Princess Gale/Other Master/56%/"Keep your ugly looking snout out of people's businesses! Or else I'm gonna stab you in your palm." He glares. LOVE LIFE Information Orientation: Heterosexual Beings attracted to Lucien: No one. Attracted to: No one. Humans formerly attracted to Lucien: No one. Humans attracted to: No one. Affiliations Status: Open Spouse/Partner: No one. Children: No one. TRIVIA -Lucien carries a sword around. -Lucien is owned, mentioned earlier, by two royal figures. SHORT STORIES funny crap QUOTES" "quote" Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (EndlessVøices)